


Prompts

by WeirdWarrior



Series: The Wonderful World of Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWarrior/pseuds/WeirdWarrior
Summary: Brutasha prompts! Brutasha promts galore. Send me prompts through tumblr. More details inside.





	Prompts

Hello to all the readers!

I'm this one shot series in my spare time, basically just send a prompt to me through tumblr  **misswhovian101** , and it's under the title name  **WeirdWarrior**  and I will try to get to it, and hopefully make a wonderful one shot that warms your heart for major Brutasha love.

**Rules**

  * No smut. Sorry guys, just not what I do. 
  * This isn't really a rule, more like a notice, I don't really do anything involving Wanda, or Vision, I'm sorry, but I really just prefer the original Avengers, and most other characters like Sam and Peter. Just warning you that if you send a prompt with those characters I might not do it.

  * It has to be either about Brutasha, Bruce, or Natasha.



**Notes**

  * Natasha is my baby. I LOVE her character, so in reading prompts I'm more than likely going to prone towards something that's mainly about her in ways of angst, and whump. Just a friendly note ;) Seriously. It's not healthy how much I am obsessed with hurting her
  * That said. I also love FLUFF, A LOT OF IT, the kind that makes you look away from the screen because the amount of pure love is just too much for you too handle so you have to look away.



I have said my piece and now bid you adieu, and now give you time to let your imaginations run wild.


End file.
